This project facilitates structure determination from electron microscopy. Suitable software, hardware, and scientific expertise has been provided to allow other scientists, primarily at NIH, to use image processing and computer reconstruction to determine or understand a specimen's structure. Types of data analyzed include intermediate filaments, thin sections of both frozen hydrated myofilament of skeletal muscle and conventional stained embedded muscle, and liver coated vesicles. In addition, we are developing computer algorithms to unwarp images, produce radial density profiles, and perform various statistical and mathematical analyses of our image data.